


History Books

by klutzy_girl



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to 1.03, "No Quarter". History books will remember Miles Matheson as the man who co-founded and then eventually helped take down the Monroe Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Books

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The history books will remember Miles Matheson as the man who co-founded and also helped to bring down the Monroe Republic. He’s a hero in their eyes, especially after power is restored and the United States government slowly starts to rebuild. 

As he lies dying from his injuries sustained in the final battle against Monroe, Miles has no regrets. He just hates that Charlie is so upset. “Please don’t leave me, too, Uncle Miles. Please, please, please don’t go.” She can’t handle this.

Miles weakly grasps his niece’s hand and squeezes it. “You’ll … be ‘kay.” He’s proud of her for her actions during this time, for growing up and being able to fight back. 

She shakes her head. “How?” She’s lost so much and she’s not sure if she can ever get back up again. The nineteen year old has already taken too many hits.

“Know what … to do.” He hates that Charlie has to see this, but she refuses to leave his side. Miles is grateful that he won’t die alone, however. 

Charlie’s crying and can’t stop, no matter how much she tries to force herself. “I’ll miss you.” She chokes on a sob and tries not to have a panic attack, but it’s so hard.

“Me too.” He gasps and then just stills.

Charlie sobs. “Uncle Miles?” She can’t feel a pulse and wants to try anything to save him, even as she struggles to herself that her uncle isn’t coming back, that he sacrificed himself to end the republic he helped start.

Rachel crouches down near her daughter and hugs her. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s over, okay? We need to go.” She isn’t sure what their next step should be considering they hadn’t known if they were even going to survive today. And while they’ve lost so much, at least they’re still alive.

“But he needs me, Mom.” 

Rachel’s heart breaks for Charlie. “Not anymore. We need to bury his body. Can you help me?” She hopes that Charlie will pick herself back up for a little while.

Charlie nods and then stiffly stands back up. She, Danny, Rachel, and a few others start working on digging a grave to bury Miles in. He had told them he hadn’t expected it make it through this, but Charlie had help out hope until the very end. She curses herself for that naivety – which she had grown out of a long time ago – now. She should have known it would end like this. Nothing goes right for the Mathesons, it seems.

But she takes comfort in the fact that Miles died for a cause he believed in, no matter how much he complained about it. He didn’t die in vain. She just can’t see anything positive about their next step, however. It’s hard to, especially in this world.

Years later, after the United States is restored, and Charlie’s name is listed alongside Miles as one of the people who helped end the Monroe Republic, she’ll welcome a son named after the great-uncle and grandfather he never got to meet.

Miles Matheson made a lot of mistakes, but he died a hero. And that’s what his legacy was about, what people will remember him for.


End file.
